It is now common practice in the concrete or cementitious products industry to mold articles such as concrete blocks on various machines.
In these machines a mold of fixed dimensions is filled with concrete and then the mold is vibrated. Once compacted by the vibration, the molded article is pushed vertically downward out of the bottom of the mold having four walls which are fixed and immovable relative to one another.
So configured, these machines do not allow for a fast change in the dimensions of the article being molded. These machines and molds also require that the vertical sides of the article being molded be smooth and substantially vertical so that the molded article may be pushed downward out of the mold after compaction.
These machines of the art also do not allow for the inclusion of hollow members in a specified position in the molded concrete or cementitious article.
The object of the present invention is to remedy these shortcomings of the present art.